Smile
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Pansy sorria como ninguém. E Harry submetia-se ao verde e prata.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome do autor**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**:Crovax

**Título**: Smile

**Sinopse**: Pansy sorria como ninguém. E Harry submetia-se ao verde e prata.

**Ship**: Pansy e Harry

**Gênero**: Drama

**Classificação**: M

**Status**: Completa

**Observação**: Fic escrita para o Projeto Shakespeare do fórum 6vassouras.

**Frase escolhida**: "É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que à ponta da espada." William Shakespeare

**Smile**

Harry simplesmente não sabia o que lhe abatia. Tinha uma boa vida, bons amigos, e uma insatisfação que não passava. Não é como se ele não soubesse o que precisava para aplacar essa angústia – ele sabia bem.

E essa era a pior parte.

Porque era uma necessidade que a sua namorada, Ginny, não conseguia acalmar. Era o tipo de anseio que ele sabia que Ginny nunca supreria.

Ginny não sabia sorrir como ela. De fato, Ginny não sabia rir. Toda vez que ela o fazia – em uma tetativa de ser sedutora – parecia com a menininha de onze anos que enviava-lhe cartões de gosto duvidoso.

Claro, Harry entendia que esse defeito fazia parte do todo que formava a sua namorada, e que ninguém pode ser perfeito. Porém Harry queria o sorriso dela.

Pansy Parkison sorria como ninguém.

Não era um riso bonito ou simpático. Nem mesmo convidativo. Não havia nada de gracioso ou doce em Pansy Parkison. Era como se ela, com seu estranho e silencioso movimento de lábios – Pansy nunca gargalhava, ele notou um dia –, te desprezase. E te desprezasse de um modo que te atrai.

De um modo que te faz sentir que vale a pena ser a piada constante dela. Como se ser humilhado e ser motivo de escármio fosse bom.

Talvez fosse pela criação pautada em xingos e falta de afeto, talvez fosse a eterna busca por desafios que todo Grifinório sente, ou talvez não importasse. Harry gostava e isso bastava.

Harry gostava tanto, que parou um dia em que o mundo conspirou para ser ruim e rir às suas custas – um dia Pansy Parkison, ele pensou –, irrompeu no escritório da tão adorada e aclamada maldita, trancou as portas e a beijou.

Impulsivo.

Grifinório.

Idiota.

Porém, bastou apenas um sorriso de satisfação dela – um sorriso que passava a impressão de ela enfiava uma faca em suas costas com pazer – para ele soubesse que o movimento idiota foi certo.

E bastaram apenas mais cinco sorrisos para que ela o tivesse.

**Continua.**

**Nota da autora**: obrigada por lerem a minha fic. Espero que tenham gostado – e que me mandem reviews XD. Os próximos capítulkos virão ainda essa semana.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta:Crovax  
Título: Smile  
Sinopse: Pansy sorria como ninguém. E Harry era dominado pelo verde e prata.  
Ship: Pansy e Harry  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: K+  
Status: Completa  
Observação: Fic escrita para o Projeto Shakespeare do fórum 6vassouras.

Frase escolhida para esse capítulo: "Quem não sabe mandar deve aprender a ser mandado." William Shakespeare

Se antes Harry achava que Pansy divirtia-se com sua fraqueza, agora ele tinha certeza. Ela adorava ressaltar que comandava a relação.

Não que Harry fizesse muito esforço para não ser domado.

Ele gostava. E ela aproveitava-se disso.

Pansy era uma masoquista de marca maior que sabia te satisfazer como ninguém.

Ginny, sua traída noiva, era mandona e orgulhosa, mas sem nunca conseguir impor o que queria. Ginny não sabia conseguir o que queria.

Pansy só precisava de um movimento de mãos.

Giny gostava que você participasse das decisões referentes à família.

Pansy já tinha tudo decidido e não admitia que você a contrariasse

Ginny dizia que gostava de tudo em você, incluindo seus defeitos – sendo o principal a inabilidade para ser romântico.

Pansy dizia que o sexo era bom. Ponto.

Ginny gostava de andar de mãos dadas pela praia.

Pansy detestava que você entrelaçasse os dedos dela durante seus "encontros".

Os olhos da Ginny enchem-se de dúvida e tristeza quanto te vêem na companhia da morena.

Os olhos da Pansy se enchem de vitória e de seus lábios sempre saem palavras de escárnio. Ela sabe que você volta. Você sabe que volta. Ginny sabe que você volta.

Há sempre o retorno. Rápido, violento e satisfatório.

Porque não há nada melhor do que ter verde e cinza amarrado e sufocando seu pescoço. Verde e prata tiram de você gritos de prazer de um modo que vermelho não consegue.

Verde e prata te comandam.

E você se submete com prazer


	3. Chapter 3

Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta:Crovax  
Título: Smile  
Sinopse: Pansy sorria como ninguém. E Harry submetia-se ao verde e prata.  
Ship: Pansy e Harry  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: K+  
Status: Completa  
Observação: Fic escrita para o Projeto Shakespeare do fórum 6vassouras.

Frase escolhida: "Os homens de poucas palavras são os melhores." William Shakespeare

Pansy nunca precisou que Harry falasse muito. Ela sabia como ele se sentia. Sempre. Mesmo que ele estivesse sentado do outro lado do salão, olhando para o prato cheio de comida. Ela sempre sabia.

Harry era previsível de um modo adorável.

Os outros sonserinos o achavam fraco por isso. Pansy achava a melhor coisa do mundo. Depois da instabilidade que fora Draco Malfoy, um pouco de previsibilidade sempre fazia bem a alma e espírito. Acalmava e te dava a certeza de que ele sempre voltaria.

Harry também não era a pessoa mais prolixa de Hogwarts, ou a mais segura de si. De fato, ele raramente falava durante os encontros. Não que fosse um problema, que fique claro. Você não entendia a utilidade de palavras na relação de vocês. Ela era clara como um lago.

E talvez por isso fosse tão boa. Não havia motivo para explicações: os atos eram auto explicativos. Tudo fazia sentido por simplesmente existir. E Pansy suspeitava que no dia que eles precisasem se explicar, a relação perderia a motivação e acabaria.

Então era por esse motivo que Pansy regozijava-se com o silêncio de Potter.

**Nota da Autora**: último capítulo de Smile. Espero que tenham gostado^^

Beijos^.~


End file.
